<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunshines and Foxes by Roannieeeee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605183">Sunshines and Foxes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roannieeeee/pseuds/Roannieeeee'>Roannieeeee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SunaHina [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Argentina National Team, Established Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, M/M, MSBY Black Jackal, Photographer Suna Rintarou, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, SakuAtsu, Surprise Relationship, Wedding, established sakuatsu, iwaoi - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:42:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roannieeeee/pseuds/Roannieeeee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He really doesn't want to go to to his best friend's wedding alone, knowing that said best friend would match make him with literally  a n y o n e.</p><p>The problem was no one knows that he was dating anyone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Suna Rintarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SunaHina [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunshines and Foxes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There's only a few SunaHina fics and I wanted to contribute so here we go!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Burnt gold eyes stared at the envelope on the table apprehension. </p><p>An official invitation to a wedding of one Oikawa Tooru and one Iwaizumi Hajime with a note from Iwaizumi.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Bring a date and message me if you are. I'll take care of the costs for your plus one. He's already planning possible dates for you if you don't." </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> Oikawa and Iwaizumi had been pining for each other since middle school and it's about time the two tied the knot. Truth be told he wanted to go to the wedding. It's his best friend that's getting married! How could he not want to? </p><p>...He wouldn't want to because Oikawa would matchmake him with anyone, a bad habit that the man developed when they met again in Brazil. Annoying, because really, Hinata wasn't that focused on relationships back then until he got back to Japan four years ago. </p><p>Hinata sat down on the table with a groan. He now have two choices to pick from. Either he goes to the wedding alone and suffer through Oikawa's matchmaking or...</p><p>He brings his boyfriend with him. </p><p>His boyfriend of two years that no one really knows about. Fuck, no one even knows that he's actually dating someone. </p><p>It's not that they wanted to hide their relationship, it's just that with the rising popularity of his team and the popularity of his partner with his own job, it was just better to hide it and give them a sense of privacy. </p><p>"Shou? Sunshine? What's wrong?" A voice by his ear said just as a pair of familiar arms wrapped around his waist. </p><p>"Nothing's wrong, Foxy. I'm just....debating." Hinata answered, looking behind him and giving his boyfriend a quick peck. Hinata noticed the question in the light yellow eyes and heaved a sigh. "Tooru-san's getting married, and I've been invited to the wedding. Iwaizumi-san said that if I don't bring a plus one, Tooru-san's going to match make me. <em>Again." </em></p><p>His partner looked at him with a rare smile. "Sunshine, do you think it's time we come out? It's been two years."</p><p>Hinata froze as he considered his boyfriend's words. There's nothing more that he wanted to do than to be able to scream to the world that he's in love with one person and one person only. Slowly, a smile replaced his frown and he tackled his boyfriend into a hug, peppering his face with kisses. "Are you sure? I would love to! should we use the wedding as an opportunity?" </p><p>The man laughed as he effortlessly picked his buff boyfriend up. "Definitely, darling. Besides, I've been told that the twins will be their with their significant others. They've been bugging me to date, so why don't we surprise them? I know your team has been pushing you too." </p><p>"Oh, love, you truly are a fox. So cunning and mischievous." Hinata said before connecting their lips together. "Now, I'm gonna go let Iwaizumi-san know."</p>
<hr/><p>Suna Rintarou doesn't like many things. Despite loving his job as Japan's best Nature photographer and his partner being the literal embodiment of the sun, being under the hot sun of Argentina was something he's slowly starting to dislike. </p><p>Thank heavens that the wedding was to occur at dusk rather than in the middle of the day. </p><p>He was already at the venue, having taken his partner's advice and decided to go ahead and find a place to sit or take pictures. Looking around, he let a smirk out when he saw Miya Osamu's wide-eyed look directed towards him from where he stood beside Kita Shinsuke.</p><p>"Is that...Kita-san is that Suna?" The grey haired twin asked his old captain. Instead of answering, Kita just walked towards Suna who was standing by the beach, taking pictures. </p><p>"Suna, how wonderful it is to see you again." The farmer said, giving his old middle blocker a rare smile.</p><p>"It's wonderful to see you again, Kita-san. How is the farm?" Suna replied, turning his camera off and gave his full attention to the old Inarizaki Captain. "The farm is doing wonderful. You should come sometimes if you need a place to photograph. I am, however, intrigued as to why you're here. I didn't know you and Oikawa-san or Iwaizumi-san were close." </p><p>"Oh! No we're not. I'm someone's date to the reception." His answer made Osamu's eyes wide. Not being able to control his mouth, he fired three questions, not giving his old friend the time to answer. "Are you dating them? Is that why you refused to be set up on a blind date? Or is it just a friend accompanying another friend?" </p><p>Suna laughed and was saved from answering when the wedding planner arrived and told everyone to get to their places. He looked at his old teammates with a smirk.</p><p>"You'll know during the reception." </p>
<hr/><p>Yeah, no. They didn't mean to make people freak out. </p><p>But that's exactly what people did when they walked into the reception, hand in hand. </p><p>It was funny, if Suna was being honest. For once in his life, he had seen the loud and boisterous Miya Atsumu in shocked silence. </p><p>"I-wai-What?!" was all the blond Miya twin could say. </p><p>Everyone that knew Hinata and Suna separately looked at them with wide-eyes, unable to comprehend what was going on. Oikawa, to his credit, just squealed and rushed over to Suna, sticking his hand out for a handshake.</p><p>"Oh my goodness! You're the boy that Shou-chan was gushing about earlier while we were getting ready! It's amazing to meet you!" Suna smiled at Oikawa and shook the groom's hand. </p><p>Hinata smiled at them before stepping up, his right arm around Suna's waist. </p><p>"Tooru-san, this is Suna Rintarou, my boyfriend of two years." </p><p>And then pandemonium began. </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata's teammate, couldn't keep the news to himself.<br/>The man decided to take a picture of the couple and post it on the official MSBY Black Jackals Twitter.<br/>Naturally twitter broke.<br/>Hinata and Suna just laughed when they read the comments, thanking their stars that their fans were supportive. </p><p>A week later and the Miya twins still hadn't gotten over that revelation, and the fact that the pair had been together for two years and no one even suspected.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>